Deadly Obsession
by on-the-reserve-list-to-hell
Summary: The pilots find a girl who looks almost exactly like Meiran. Is Wufei in love with her? Or is he in love with her memory?
1. The Beginning

Deadly Obsession  
  
Hey everyone! This is a new ficcy  
  
I noe im supposed to be working on Deserve to Die but im at a very confusing and stuffed up spot and I had this muse.  
  
So anyways I hope u enjoy it tell me if u think it's a little fast and there will be later chapters as soon as I could be bothered I also have no idea where this could go so someone help! Anyone! Email or review I dun care!  
  
  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own Gundam Wing.  
  
  
  
Chapter 1- The Beginning  
  
  
  
"Wu-man! Come on!"  
  
Duo twisted his head around impatiently, dropping his shoulder to shift the weight of the unconscious man he was carrying.  
  
"Heero'll boil us alive! What are you waiting for? Ouch!"  
  
He flinched and looked down at the small tousled head that was carelessly shoved under his arm.  
  
"Hey kid!" He narrowed his eyes when the boy looked up. "Yeah, I'm talking to you! Read my lips, stop moving! You'd think you didn't want to be rescued!" He rolled his eyes. For such a little guy, he sure packed a punch.  
  
Duo jerked his head towards the door. "Come on!"  
  
He growled when Wufei failed to move.  
  
"Let's get going!"  
  
He frowned. There was no response. Wufei would probably have given some sort of sarcastic remark by now.  
  
He moved towards the back of the room and lifted the grown man off his back while dropping the child.  
  
"Hey, Wufei!" He caught sight of a figure crouched in the corner and moved towards it. Opening his mouth to speak, he stopped. Wufei was kneeling in front of something. Craning his neck to see, his jaw dropped in surprise. It was a girl.  
  
Duo watched, stunned, as Wufei carefully smoothed her raven hair out of her face and trailed his fingers slowly down her cheek.  
  
"Gods alive," he heard him whisper, "Meiran...is that you?"  
  
Duo was confused. It looked like Wufei, it sounded like Wufei but it sure as hell didn't act like Wufei!  
  
The Asian's voice was soft and he didn't recognise the tone. As far as he knew, Wufei was either silent, deathly quiet, or deafeningly loud. This didn't fit into any of the categories. And he sounded almost...gentle?  
  
He shook his head. Wufei? Gentle? It just didn't work. He looked up when Wufei spoke again.  
  
"Do you...recognise me? Chang Wufei." He said the words slowly.  
  
The girl shook her head violently and tried to back away. Wufei grabbed her hand.  
  
"Are you sure?" He sounded almost desperate but the girl was pulling away. She shook her head; her eyes were wide and uncomprehending. She was shaking violently and seemed to be having trouble breathing. She kept tugging furiously at her hand but Wufei was firm. Firm, but unthreatening.  
  
She struggled furiously and seemed to be going almost hysterical. She kept shaking her head and tried to cover her ears. She screwed up her face and screamed. But the room was silent.  
  
Wufei felt a hand on his shoulder. He looked up into serious cobalt eyes.  
  
"Let go, you're working her up."  
  
Wufei stared back at him, frowning.  
  
"They've given her something to wrack up her nerves, an injection, like poison."  
  
Wufei's expression cleared as understanding dawned on him and for an instance Duo saw something flicker in his eyes but it passed before he could grasp what it was.  
  
Wufei had turned back to the girl and in a sudden swift movement lifted her up off the floor and into his arms. The girl fidgeted and tried to shrug him off but she didn't have the strength.  
  
Duo lifted up his 'load' again and together they disappeared into the night. 


	2. Someday

Deadly Obsession  
  
  
  
Thanx for the reviews! It's nice to know I have some support keke ^^ This is a very, err... strange chapter It's one of the ones that u hafta write otherwise nothing makes sense so it's extremely stuffed... Anyways, enjoy!  
  
Ahem... By the way this is when someone is thinking . . .   
  
And yes, I am still working on Deserve to Die but as I said I'm at a very stuffed up stage. hehe  
  
  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own Gundam Wing...  
  
  
  
  
  
Chapter 2 - Someday  
  
  
  
"She can't stay here."  
  
Five pairs of eyes turned instinctively in the direction of the sofa. A small slim frame was sleeping quietly in its corner and every time she breathed a strand of hair blew softly away from her face.  
  
Quatre smiled. She looked so peaceful and innocent. If he did not know any better, he would have thought that the girl knew nothing of the war, had done nothing as he had done to others and had had nothing done to her as others had done to him. Nothing about her showed any sign of enduring the hardship and trials that he knew she had endured. He sighed. It was hard to imagine anyone having the urge to hurt her, she was so untouchable, fragile, like crystal.  
  
But he had long learnt that what someone looked like didn't count. Appearances often didn't prove anything but the girl also omitted a strange aura that was as alarming as it was attractive. Shields automatically reinforced themselves around her when he tried to read her and he felt the need to know more about the girl who had arrived mysteriously on their doorstep. There was something about her he did not understand, and it fascinated him. He breathed out softly. It was almost impossible that anything so beautiful could have survived the war.  
  
But no; he shook himself. As Wufei would say, curiosity killed the cat.  
  
As he thought this, he turned slightly to look at Wufei who was also watching the girl intently. His gaze was soft, warm and open. But he must have felt Quatre, for he blinked, turned towards him, and when his eyes were open again, they were void of any emotion.  
  
His obsidian eyes were empty yet filled with malice and a sense of challenging. Quatre dropped his gaze at once but thoughts were racing furiously through his head. There was something in those eyes, a look that he had long forgotten, almost a dare. He had seen those eyes only once before and never again. Admiringly, he had paid an absolutely striking dancer in the streets and a tall but slight man had appeared in front of him, glaring with those eyes. Those eyes... The eyes of a wolf.  
  
He shuddered and did not risk uttering a sound again. Instead he blocked out everything and focused entirely on the conversation they were having. For Wufei's warning had been simple but very clear. And he heeded it.  
  
Then, almost as if she had heard them, the girl stirred lightly and opened her eyes. She sat up and blinked before smiling warily at them.  
  
Duo stepped forward quickly before things got ugly and grinned charmingly at her.  
  
"Hey good-lookin'! I'm Duo Maxwell, at your service. This is Heero; Trowa; Quatre, and Wufei." He gestured to each of them as he said their name.  
  
She looked up when she heard the last one and started slightly when she met Wufei's calm gaze. She was guarded at once. The familiarity was astounding and nearly overwhelmed her senses but something was missing and she could not place what it was. She knew him, but somewhere along the track, she had forgotten.  
  
The atmosphere changed at once. A dark foreboding had entered the room and settled in comfortably. Heero immediately switched into his soldier's mode and was prepared to reach for his gun if anything happened.  
  
But Wufei did not notice or if he did he ignored it for he moved forward so he and the girl's noses almost touched. He studied her for a moment and then he smirked and drew back.  
  
She was still the same. After everything she was still the same old Meiran. But why didn't she recognise him?  
  
He turned and strode towards the door. The tension had shifted and he could feel the faint surprise in the air. He stopped and spoke before swiftly leaving the room.  
  
"She's not going anywhere."  
  
The girl watched furiously as he exited and scowled to herself.  
  
Someday I'll find out why my heart beats faster every time he gets near me.   
  
She stared out the window where the first drops of rain had begun to fall.  
  
Someday I'll find out why I'm in love with you, Chang Wufei. 


	3. Beaten

Deadly Obsession  
  
I apologise for the huge delay! It's the beginning of term~ Hectic and all ^ ^ sowwiez This is an extremely short chapter!!! Please review tho!  
  
  
  
Chapter 2 - Beaten  
  
  
  
Wufei kept his eyes forward. To any normal passer-by, he could have been just taking an ordinary walk in the garden. But there was something secretive about how the shadows cloaked him even in the brightest hour of the day and the corner of his mouth twitched upwards in a smirk.  
  
If one looked carefully, they might see a slight flitter in the air between the trees, but then again, they might not. Or they might just dismiss it with a trick of the light or paranoia. It was there, nonetheless.  
  
Yet the boy seemed not to notice, his pace never changing, ever steady. But he was indeed very aware that someone was following him and its gaze bore into the back of his neck. However, he kept walking as if nothing unusual was happening, selecting a nice shady tree to lean on where he closed his eyes and was still.  
  
A girl frowned from behind her own tree and whisked back into the safety of the wide trunk and shrubs.  
  
She glanced quickly around her and took a deep breath.  
  
I need to ask him. I need to know.  
  
She stepped out with that thought in mind, her chin up and her head held high, only to realise he had vanished into thin air. She blinked in surprise.  
  
After registering the fact that he had left, she moved forward hesitantly to where he had stood and sank against its smooth bark.  
  
It's nice here. Pretty and everything she thought, taking in her surroundings, and closed her eyes as a soft breeze blew past. But it did not last long and she sighed as the sun started to sink lower into the sky and the morning slipped into afternoon.  
  
As she opened her eyes, she came face to face with Wufei and nearly screamed. He looked at her through obsidian eyes and as she fought to find her breath, they drew her in and she felt like she was drowning in pools of blackness.  
  
She caught herself and shook her head to erase the sensation but it refused to let go. She drew herself to full height and opened her mouth to speak.  
  
"Why were you following me?" he interrupted in fluent Chinese. Meiran blinked. She had never been asked such a blunt question. "Excuse me?" she answered in the same language. "Are you deaf, woman? I was asking why you were following me."  
  
A small hiss escaped her lips as her breath was let out too quickly. For no reason at all, she felt a sharp jab each time he spoke a word and she was struggling to stand, the pain was so crippling. Still...  
  
"Well, is it my problem you happen to be walking where I'm walking? It's not like you own the place or anything, and did I mention that you have an ego the size of Antarctica?"  
  
He just looked at her and smirked.  
  
Meiran growled. That it so it, Chang Wufei   
  
"Go jump off a building," she snapped.  
  
"What a wonderful twisted sense of humour you have, Meiran."  
  
Meiran... Is that my name? It sounded so... right when he said it   
  
Wufei looked at the girl in front of him. Her eyes had glazed over. Frowning, he quickly swiped his hand in front of her face and was rewarded when she blinked.  
  
"Sorry," she apologised hastily but then, as if just realising who she was talking to, she glared daggers at him.  
  
"Where were we?" she asked pointedly. Wufei snickered.  
  
"I believe you were telling me to jump off a building."  
  
"Then you should go and take your own advice. There is a hospital located conveniently just around the corner. Good day sir and it was nice doing business with you."  
  
Wufei blinked.  
  
He had just been beaten at his own game. 


	4. : : f l a s h : :

Deadly Obsession  
  
  
  
A/n it took me so long to write this chappie and it's not even that spectacular... Oh man... ^^; Don't kill me... Please?  
  
The next chappie will be better. I promise...  
  
  
  
Chapter 4 - : : F l a s h : :  
  
Meiran smiled, feeling extremely satisfied with herself and her latest success.  
  
That sure showed him! She thought triumphantly.  
  
No sooner was this thought, however, when she tripped over something that she was sure wasn't there when she looked before, and nearly found herself face flat on the ground.  
  
She mentally kicked herself for her carelessness and braced herself for the fall... but it never came.  
  
Wufei shook his head at the sight of the small girl in his arms and admitted himself a small smile.  
  
Typical he thought.  
  
Meiran slowly opened one eye, and then the other, only to see Wufei raising an eyebrow at her. She groaned and covered her face with her hands.  
  
Why is it that I always have to make such a fool of myself in front of him? Wait... Why do I even care?   
  
She slowly took her hands away and looked up at Wufei. He looked confused and even...concerned? She shook her head and smiled. No, it couldn't be.  
  
But, unbeknownst to him, he had struck something deep inside her that stirred impatiently.  
  
She frowned. There's something about him...   
  
  
  
: : f l a s h : :  
  
  
  
The girl's eyelids fluttered and she blinked several times, hoping to clear her blurring vision without success. She moaned. Her head pounded fiercely and threatened to explode. She ached all over and it hurt to breathe.  
  
God, help. Where am I?   
  
A sharp pain seared her side and she gasped in surprise. Something warm trickled down the side of her face, mingling with her tears until it looked like her eyes were bleeding.  
  
She hadn't even known she was crying.  
  
"Hurts..." she muttered.  
  
"Shh... Don't move," a soft voice answered. "You'll be okay."  
  
She looked up into obsidian eyes that fought to hold back tears. She shook her head, though it hurt to even think.  
  
I... mightn't be sure about anything else but... I know I won't be okay   
  
Her eyes started to slide out of focus.  
  
So dizzy... Why is everything spinning?   
  
She whispered one last word before the darkness claimed her.  
  
"Sorry..."  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
~ Review! Review! Review! The button is your friend! 


End file.
